


Bonnie & Clyde

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bars and Pubs, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gangsters, Gun Violence, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Mobster Dean, Mobster Dean Winchester, Shooting Guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-03-02 18:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13324344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: Summary: Stick and stones can indeed break your heart. But faith and loyalty remain.





	1. Chapter 1

You knew you should have never made eye contact with the man. After all, something like that was deeply considered the utmost disrespect. The man was the ruler of Brooklyn. He was feared by nearly everyone. And those who weren’t afraid of him never had the displeasure of staring into his cold green eyes. It’s not as though you had purposely stumbled in front of him. The bastard was sitting in the middle of the goddamned street getting his shoes shined by some poor young kid. Didn’t he have some poor bastard to do that for him in his own home? What the fuck.

You scowled as you tripped over yourself, too engrossed in reading the daily newspaper as you walked down the block. You haven’t seen the poor kid kneeling on the ground in front of you. However, one of Winchester’s men had gripped your arm just in time before your face had made sweet lovin’ to the ground. You had looked up at the men, feeling fear fill your heart as you looked at the man sitting down. His green eyes bored right into you. You apologize heavily as you straightened yourself, fixing your coat around your waist, pulling it tighter to your body.

The man that had caught you gently laughed your apologies away, brushing the dust and dirt from your sleeve. You gently swatted the man’s hand away from you and nodded curtly to the mobster king before scooping your newspaper from the ground and continuing on your way down the street to the bar where you worked for Fergus McLeod, though the man preferred to be called Fergus instead. You never questioned why. He’d always been a dear friend to you and you were grateful for the opportunity to work for him.

You’d been singing for the man for years, practically since you had been old enough to form words. Your parents had pushed you i to singing and all these years later, you still couldn’t believe your luck.

As you continued walking down the street, you still felt those damned green eyes burning the back of your head. Yo shivered, pulling your coat tighter to your body as a strong gust of winter air blew around you. You hated the winter and the snow.

Finally, you stepped into the warmth of Crowley’s bar where you sung and pulled your coat from your shoulders, laying it in the crook of your arm. You quickly made your way through the tiny place until you reached the door that led you to your dressing room. You walked inside and sat at the small vanity mirror and sighed deeply, thinking back to when you had tripped in front of Winchester WInchester, the mob boss of this city.

You thought back to the glare he had thrown at you. You remembered the chill that had run down your spine as he looked at you, up and down. You had assumed for a short moment whether or not he was debating on claiming your head as his own.

Growing up in the city, you had heard stories of the Winchester establishment, how tough and cruel John and his boys were on the streets. John was a delirious son of a bitch. He was a monster. He was something to behold. He was handsome, yet terrifying. He wasn’t a man you’d want to meet in a dark alley by yourself. John murdered children for the fuck of it all. He didn’t care. Yet, MAry was a simple woman. She was kind and caring to those who were in need of help; the complete opposite of her husband. But she wasn’t afraid to shoot a bullet, either. Never cross a sweet woman, they’re the most terrifying people of all.

But Dean, he was vile. He was a murderous son of a bitch. He could kill someone and not bat an eye. The entire city ran under his favor and he revelled in it. His brother Sam, however, well, let’s just say the elder sibling got the best of the mobster life. Sam was a foolish one. He catered to the poor, a nasty image for a king. Sam trusted in the wrong sort and got himself killed in the crossfire. Dean didn’t care too much for it. He didn’t wallow in pity for too long.

Dean had eyes as green as a candy apple. He had cheekbones that rivaled a statue. He held the air of utmost importance. You’d be a goddamn forsaken fool to disrespect him in his own space. He wasn’t on to take kindness to heart. He demanded respect and received it from all corners of the state.

As you sat at your vanity, you wished that you could have gone back and slapped the man across the face for embarrassing you. You wish you had never walked down that street. You wished the man had died along with his brother all those years ago.

You were so wrapped up in your thoughts, you were completely unaware that your dressing room door had opened and closed softly. You had dropped your hands from your face and stared down at your makeup products that scattered the surface. You grabbed for a tube of lipstick before dropping it in surprise as you looked at your reflection.

“Crowley, what the fuck are you doing back here?” You scolded. “I could have been naked!”

“As if I’ve never seen what you’re packing, darling?” He smirked playfully before resting his features. “I wanted to make sure you were feeling alright. You seemed a bit too flustered on your way in. Don’t give me that bullshit about the wind slapping your face, either.”

“I ran into someone, that’s all.” you smiled gently.

“And you didn’t kick their ass halfway into the ocean?” He asked in disbelief.

“I wish it was that easy,” you sighed, resuming your makeup.

“Who is intimidating enough to not deserve a punch in the face from a lady such as yourself?” He asked, walking over and placing his hand on the vanity, eyeing you suspiciously.

“Dean Winchester.” You answered as you grabbed a tube of mascara and dabbed some onto your eyelids before turning to look at Crowley.

“Dean was out on the streets?” He wondered out loud.

You nodded and stood up before walking over to your rack of dresses. “Which one should I pick tonight, do you think?”

“Preferably the silver one,” He smirked. “It glitters in the spotlight in all the right places. Plus, it’s a lovely dress on you.” He walked over and stood by you, taking the thin dress in his hands, fiddling with the silky material for a moment before turning and kissing your cheek. He left the room a moment later.

You took the dress he had suggested amd slipped into it easily. You smiled at the reflection in the mirror before placing the matching shoes on your feet and strutting out of the room and down the hallway until you were able to step up to the stage. You smoothed out the creases of your dress as the curtain opened to reveal the bar, a few couples sitting at the tables in front of the stage.

You walked up to the mic, smiling softly as you heard the sounds of the piano beginning. You closed your eyes and allow yourself to get lost in the music, resting your hands on the mic stand.

You’d nearly been over your set of songs when you had scooped your eyes over the crowd and noticed the same man who have saved you from nearly face planting on the ground. You’d recognize that sandy brown hair anywhere. He had broad shoulders and he was dressed in a smart suit, though his jacket had been tossed onto a chair, complete with a matching hat set to the side. He had a cigar poking from his mouth.

He seemed to be in an intense conversation with Crowley as you finished the last song of the night with light applause from the crowd around the stage. You bowed before the crowd, smiling as you stepped down from the stage and made your way over to Crowley.

“The usual, darling?” he asked, noticing you approaching  as you sat by the other man, ignoring his presence with ease.

“Oh, Crowley, you’re too sweet on me.” You flirted as you took the shot glass he offered to you.

“I remember you,” the man sitting next to you commented as he watched you take the shot with pride before slamming the glass down on the table.

“I’m sure you do.” you replied, sliding the gass over to Crowley.

“Benny, knock it off.” Crowley wanted lightly, giving you another shot of whiskey. “She doesn’t wish to speak to you. Respect her damn discussion, bub.”

Benny leaned back, tossing the cigar from his mouth and into the ashtray. He stood up and placed his jacket and hat back onto his body before throwing several large bills onto the counter. “Think about his offer, will you, Fergus?”

“Yeah, sure.” He said absentmindedly was he kept his gaze on you.

“Mind telling me what one of WInchester’s goons are in here for?” You asked. “You’re not in trouble, are you? What offer is he talking about? IS this about me tripping over him earlier?”

“It’s not your concern, Y/N.” He dismissed. “Go to the back and wipe your face; you have sweat on your forehead.”

You narrowed your eyes at him as you threw the offered shot glass before walking to the back of the stage once more.


	2. Chapter 2

Crowley knew better than to do something like this behind your back. Hell hath no fury like that of an angered woman.  _Right?_  He hardly glanced up from his seat as he looked at the number on the cheek in front of him. He rubbed a hand down his face and let out a deep breath. He knew he would have to inform you of the news sooner rather than later. Finally, after another long moment, he stood from behind his desk and walked out of his office and peered down the hall, calling for Meg.

She came strolling down the hallway on tipsy feet, eyes full of laughter and drunkenness. “Yes, sir?”

“Lay off the drinking for a while.” He scolded lightly, causing her to pout. “Where is Hael?”

“She stayed home; her cat is sick.”

Signing out, he dismissed her and grabbed his coat from the coat rack by his door and slung it over his shoulders before walking down the hall and took  the stairs until he was down on ground level. He walked out of the place, nodding to Michael as he served a drink to a patron before leaving the establishment. He sat inside his car and drove to your house, all the while thinking of the betrayal he had just done to you behind your back.

He drummed his fingers rapidly against the steering wheel, minutes after he had parked in front of your house, heavily debating if he should knock on your door or drive back to his club.

He stood out of the car and walked up the steps to your house and knocking on the door, shivering at the frigid night air. He knew you were going to be upset with him at the news of what he had done. He had just hoped you knew he was only looking out for whatever was best for you. The night was cold, yet his hands could not cease from sweating underneath his leather gloves. He glanced at you as you had finally opened the door. 

“Y/N, I’m sorry to disturb you at night like this. I’m sure you weren’t expecting and company.”

“Come inside,” you stepped back to allow his entrance. “It’s cold out tonight.”

He followed you as you guided him to your living room. He gently tied his boots from his feet before sitting down and wringing his hands in front of him.

“I have news and I’m not sure how you’re going to take it, love.” he spoke slowly.

“What is it?” You urged the man.

“You no longer work for me.” he whispered, staring down at his hands in shame.

“What?” you screeched. “What the fuck, Crowley? What did you do? Please tell me you didn’t sell me to that piece of shit Winchester!”

“You have to understand, Y/N,” Crowley pleaded. “I did this for you.”

“You’re trading me for him?” you scoffed. “Really? You’re not joking?”

“I’m doing it to better your future, Y/N!” Crowley argued back. “Dean can give you opportunities that I can’t. Remember your dreams of being on Broadway? Well, now you can! It’s just one step closer!”

“He’s a sleazebag, Crowley.” you spoke in defeat, tears sliding down your cheeks. “How can you do that to me without talking to me about it at first?”

“Because I knew if I had brought the topic up, you would turn me down.” He responded, feeling more and more like hell the longer he sat on your couch. “Just work for him. He wants your voice, nothing more.”

You closed your eyes for a long moment before taking a deep breath and opening your eyes again. “When do I start?”

“Two days from now.”

Sighing, you leaned back on the couch, eyeing him wearily. “You better be right about all this, Fergus. If you’re wrong, I will never forgive you.”

“Come around tomorrow?” He asked, patting you on the knee.

“Why not?” She shrugged, standing up and beckoning him to follow your steps to the front door. “One more day of freedom for me before I die a painful death. Right?”

You allowed him to brush his lips against your cheek before he stepped out into the wintry night. You watched him as he walked to his car and sat down. You didn’t go back into the warmth of your house until you watched him drive down the street, no doubt going back to his bar and chugging a fifth.

You knew Crowley only wanted the best for you; it’s all he wanted when your parents were still alive. You looked up to the man ever since you were a child. You always had dreams of performing on Broadway and possibly getting into Hollywood. Dean Winchester was a terrible excuse of a human. But he would give you the best opportunities out there, you knew that. Crowley wasn’t giving you up for the fun of it, no,. He was giving you up because you wanted to advance in life.

********

(A Week previous)

Dean kept his gaze on you as he made his way through Fergus’s bar to take a seat in a booth. He knew from the moment he laid eyes on you that he wanted you. He wanted you more than words could ever explain.You were beautiful beyond anything he’d ever laid eyes on. He’d be damned if he lost you to another scumbag who thought they could treat you better than himself. He’d caught the attention of a bar maiden and ordered his usual- two bottles of the finest whiskey Crowley held in the back just for the mobster king himself. He listened to your voice, swaying his head to the tune mindlessly, often times closing his eyes to allow himself to get lost in your melodic voice.

He’d wanted to approach you on multiple occasions. But he knew he wouldn’t be welcome. He wouldn’t want a scene to be caused in Fergus’s bar because of him. He didn’t want to have to clean up the mess afterwards. He knew you were notorious for having a slick attitude on you, something that scared Dean, yet intrigued him all at once.

He eyed you, thinking back to when you had so shamefully tripped in front of him nearly a week ago. He smiled at the memory, thinking how easily you had fallen in his presence without any shame nor apology falling from your lips. He chuckled as he brought a cigarette to his lips and struck a match to light it before inhaling it.

“Benny?” Dean asked, turning his head to look at the blue eyed man sitting across the table from him.

“Yeah, Dean?” He replied, hiking a brow in response.

He pointed to the bar where you were sitting with Crowley, your head tilted back in a hoot of laughter. “Do me a favor; find out her name for me, will you?”

Benny quickly nodded and stood from the booth, taking his hat from his head and laying it on the table before straightening his jacket. “Shall I offer her a drink as well, boss?”

Nodding, Dean pulled out a hefty bill and gave it to the man. Benny took the money from his boss’s hands and walked over to you and sitting down. He watched the pair of you converse for a moment before sighing out and leaning his head against the back of the booth. He hoped all would go well and that you would take the offer from Benny. He continued watching as you smiled at him and took the offered whiskey and chugged it like a champion alcoholic. A few moments later, Benny returned to the booth where Dean sat, smiles plastered to his normally stoic mouth.

“Uninterested, though she gratefully accepted the drinks.” Benny reported.

“What do you say we head on out of here?” Dean grimaced. As he stood up, he glanced at your smiling face once more as Fergus poured another whiskey shot for you.

“You only came to see her. Didn’t you?” Benny smirk, playfully nudging Dean as he nodded over to you before the pair of men exited the room.

Dean left the question unanswered as the pair of them sat in his car.

*****

Present Day

You were sitting in a booth at Crowley’s bar, still feeling angry at the man, though you knew he was doing whatever he could to further your career. In front of you sat Dean Winchester, looking so smug and obnoxious at the prospect of having you in his filthy clutches. You scoffed as you listened to him blabber on about how great it would to be working for him and your working hours.

On his left sat the man who had offered you drinks a few weeks ago. You vaguely remembered his name was Benjamin “Benny” Lafitte. You were quite unsettled as your gaze fell between the pair of them; they were nearly identical in the way they portrayed themselves out in the public eye. They stay straight back, their shoulders nearly grazing the other’s. They even blinked at the same time. They held their hands out in front of them, palms facing down, their fingers pressed down into the table.

“So, sweet cakes,” Dean blinked at you. “Do you agree with the terms I have placed on you?”

You glanced at the stack of paper that would bind you to this man for God knew how long, pen held tightly in your hand. “As if you’ve given me any other choice. It’s either work for you or suffer to find another job. You haven’t given me much of a choice, Winchester.”

The look of pure glee that spread across Dean’s face was unreal. “Of course you have a choice in the matter, Y/N. But I know you’re going to chose me, regardless of whatever is flowing in your mind at this moment. So, why don’t you stop procrastinating and give me your signature.”

“I’ll kill if it’s the last thing I do.” You scowled, though your hand found its way to the paper and your signature spread out in thick black ink.

“I’ll see you tonight at eight; Benny will retrieve you from your house. And please have the courtesy of arriving on time; I don’t enjoy waiting for long.”

“Screw you,” you scowled, knowing you’d probably pay the consequences as Dean took the contract from you and folded into three creases before he tucked it neatly into his jacket pocket.

“Wear that shimmery dress you wore the other night, yeah?” He requested. “Ben, go warm the car for me, will you?”

“Yes sir.” Benny slid from the booth and left the bar, leaving the pair of you sitting in he booth.

Dean gently took your chin between his fingers to force your gaze on him. “You’ll regret it if you’re late to my establishment, darling.”

You ripped your chin from his grasp and scowled as he turned around and left the building. You stood from the booth and walked over to he bar before sittign down roguhly. A moment later, Crowley appeared in your view. “If you think I’m going to forgive you for this, you;’re out of your fucking mind.”

“I don’t expect you to, darling.” He responded.

“Why would you sell me to him, Fergus?” You nearly whined.

“He can give you opportunities that I lack.” He reminded you.

“That man will get me killed and then replace me in a week!” You shrieked. “Get me whatever you have strong. I don’t care.”

Sighing, the stout man turned around and grabbed a bottle from the cabinet below before pouring it into a shot glass and sliding it your way. “Don’t you dare stop.” Silently, he handed you the bottle.

“You gonna be pissed at me forever?” He asked after he watched you down your fourth shot.

“I’ll inform you of the day when i stop.” you grimace, pausing between a shot to threw him a glare. “Who was the man, though?”

“Benjamin Lafitte; he goes by Benny most days though. They’ve been friends for a long while. Partners in crime an’ and that jazz. He’s got a good heart on him most days. He’s more gentle tempered than Dean.”

“Why did Dean pick me of all people?” You wondered out loud. “There’s plenty more people with better talent.”

“He’s not asking for your hand in marriage, Y/N.” Crowley smirked. “He only wants your voice. How many damn times do I have to tell you about that?”

“What if it leads to more than wanting my voice,Fergus?” You swallowed. “What if he wants more than that with me? He’s known to bed girls left and right. He can’t only want my voice.”

Scoffing with a roll of his eyes, Fergus replied, “ Winchester isn’t the marrying type, Y/N. You don’t have to worry about something like that from him.”

“What if this fucker gets me killed?” You snapped, trying desperately for Fergus to realise how much of a mistake he made i nbrignign you into Dean’s quarters.

“He will have me to answer to.” He answered simply before leaving you with another bottle before walking over to cater to more patrons.


	3. Chapter 3

You gazed at your reflection one final time as a knocked sounded at your door. You deeply sighed, knowing immediately who would be standing behind it as you pulled it open. You smiled tightly at Benny Lafitte, a bouquet of flowers tucked into his arm.

“Dean asked me to buy some for you,” he shrugged, handing them over.

You hummed and took them from his grip before beckoning him into your house. You felt oddly calm, though your mind was buzzing around with all types of scenarios with having this man inside your home. He could kill you or harm you in ways you’d never thought possible. All you had to do was act up in the wrong way. You escorted him into your kitchen and motioned for him to take a seat; he stood against the doorway, his hands in his pockets. You bustled about the kitchen until you located a vase and filled it with water before placing the flowers inside of it.

“You can fight and bicker with him all you want, sweet cakes,” Benny spoke softly, though his voice was deep inside your silent house. “He’s going to have you wrapped around his fingertips soon enough.”

Scoffing you mumbled under your breath, “I’d rather have my hand chopped off.” Once you had fixed the flowers to your liking, you turned around to face the man. “So should I call you Benny, or Benjamin?”

“Call me whatever you wish, sweetheart. As long as you don’t call me after midnight.” He smirked.

Rolling your eyes, you pointed to the hallway. He turned around and led the way throughout the house once again, holding the passenger door open for you once you had left your house and stepped up to the car. Thanking him to sound polite, you sat in the car. He sat behind the wheel and started the drive to wherever it was the Dean wanted to meet with you. Once he pulled up to the club, he let out a deep breath.

“Listen to me, Y/N,” He started once you looked a thin for not unlocking your car door. “I know you’re upset with Fergus for what he had done to you behind your back. But you need to understand, it was a lengthy and long process to buy you from him. He was deeply persistent in keeping you. Don’t be angry with him. He’s losing his business and Dean paid a hefty amount to him to get you. Fergus didn’t want to sell you. You’re a not piece of territory to be bought. He only wants whatever is best for you. Dean can help you get into the show business.”

“He betrayed me.” You said plainly.

“He said you never would agree to this if he had asked you to go to Dean. You’d rather work your leg away at two jobs in order to survive.”

“You know nothing about me, Lafitte. So I suggest you mind your own damned business about me.” you said coldly, rushing out of the car before Benny could stop you.

“Wait a moment!” You heard Benny shout at you as you rushed out of the car in into the awaiting club doors. You ignored Benny;’s alarmed shout and threw open the door and marched inside, stopping shortly when you heard the sound of a gun cocking back, Winchester’s voice filling the horrifying silence.

“If I seen your grubby little paws in my territory again, you better wish to Hell and back that I’m in a pleasant mood, you damn dirty prick.”

“Dean!” Benny called, ringing out behind you, causing you to jump at the closeness.

“Ah, Benny!” Dean’s twisted face softened, casually winking at him before turning to face you. “I see you have indeed dressed to impress me, doll face. I’m forever grateful.” He smiled brightly before turning to face the man and squeezed the man’s throat for a moment longer before releasing him. The man dropped to the floor in a heap of clothing and coughing fits. “If I catch you around here again, Azazel, you’re gonna fucking regret it.”

Still supporting that shit-eating grin on his face, Dean stepped up to you, his perfectly polished teeth shining in the dim light.

You wanted to punch his teeth down his throat. “What the fuck was that?” You spat. “Was that a set up? Was that to scare me? Nice try.”

Shrugging, he grabbed the handkerchief from his breast pocket and wiped his hands before replacing it. “I like the spunk you have, Y/N. Care to take a seat and discuss some business?”

You felt Benny pressed his palm into your lower back, pushing you forward as you opened your mouth to spew a few colorful words at the man. Truthfully, you were terrified, thought you’d never admit that to anyone out loud. You grit your teeth as Dean motioned for you to follow him throughout the club and into the back offices. Benny had walked off somewhere in between.

He opened one of the few doors that were scattered about in a hallway and motioned for you to step inside. You walked inside and sat down on one of the two chairs in front of his desk and waited for him to speak, your foot tapping rapidly next to you.

Pouring some wine by the door from a rack, he spoke, “red or white, Y/N?”

“No thank you.” You declined his offer as politely as you could. You didn’t want to set the man off. Not after what you had just witnessed moments ago. You had begun to wonder how dangerous this man truly was and if Crowley knew it as well.

Making a face as he strut over to his desk, he leaned against it. “Since you already signed the contract the other day, we don’t need to discuss that any further.” You nodded. “I will be away most weekends on business meetings across town with several politicians, bargaining for more territory. Fridays I normally stay here overnight to deal with bank statements and forms. Mondays, you’ll normally be working around Benjamin. He runs this joint when I’m away on business.”

“Okay.” You nodded. You wondered how long you would be sitting in this room with this man  and how much longer you’d be terrified of him. You wondered if he would work you like a slave. You wondered if the contract you had signed was a binding thigh and would mean that you would never be able to step out of this life.

“You will begin rehearsing tomorrow night. You get paid Sunday, every two weeks. Benny will see to that.”

You nodded once again, nearly flinching as he pushed himself for the desk and walked to the door, beckoning for you to follow him. “I’ll show you to your dressing room.” You stood up and nearly rushed to his side as he stepped into the hallway and begun walking further down. He passed a few doors before stopping at a black door with a golden star decorated on it. You followed his lead as he opened the door and walked inside. You felt your mouth drop open at the scene in front of you.

The room was absolutely beautiful. A silver chandelier hung from the ceiling, giving the room a beautiful glow. One side of the room had brick interior, the opposite had been painted a light blue color. The shag rug had been black. Opposite the door sat a large vanity mirror, much larger than the one you had at Crowley’s place.

“If you don’t enjoy anything, I can get it all replaced for you overnight.” Dean announced, momentarily startling you. You’d almost forgotten the man was standing besides you.

“I don’t know what to say,” you mumbled, turning your head to face him. “Mr. Winchester, it’s more than I can ever thank you for.”

“Please,” He laughed, a deep contrast to thee man you had seen so shortly ago. “ Call me Dean. ‘Mr. Winchester’ was what people called my father and I am not him. You may work for me, but calling me something like that isn’t necessary, you’re not my secretary. You-” he cut off as his phone begun to ring out. Looking at the caller ID, he hissed in annoyance. “Stay here a minute, will you?” He walked out of the room without another word, answering the phone in a deep growl of vulgarness.

You smiled to yourself as you glanced around the room, walking over to the large variety of dresses that hung on a rack in the far corner of the room. You turned around and begun to feel guilt pulling at your heart. You pulled a black dress from its hanger and frowned, noticing it had already been in your size. You knew these were dresses Crowley would never be able to afford for you.

You missed the man’s smiling face. You missed the playful bickering the pair of you shared every night.  Crowley and his bar had almost felt like home to you. You’d always felt that way whenever you had stepped inside the tiny place.

You knew you would never feel comfortable working under Dean. No matter what lavish gifts he’d throw your way. You knew he was a vile man, regardless if he were handsome or not. He was ruthless and fearsome. He’d never fully gain your respect. You were waiting for the day he sprung his gun onto you and shot a bullet through your skull because you said something out of line. You wanted to wait for the day when Dean had confessed the reasoning behind his choice of buying you from Crowley. You didn’t believe his bullshit about your voice. You knew there had to be something more than that for him to want you.

You were pulled from your worrisome thoughts as you heard a commotion coming from down the hall. Curiously, you peeked out into the hallway and the voices became more clear to you.

-fucked with my family and got them killed, you buffoon!” an unfamiliar voice echoed from down the hall. You had assumed the voice was coming from Winchester’s office. You took a hesitant step into the hallway and quietly made your way down the hallway towards the voice. You could hear Dean arguing with the man, though you couldn’t understand what he was saying as something had been thrown against the wall and broke.

“You killed my wife and daughter in that damned robbery last week in the bank!” the unknown man shouted in anger.

“Oh, fuck off, Masters!” Dean swore. “Meg was nothing to me. Nothing more than a good lay whenever the fuck I felt like having her underneath me, screaming my name in pleasure. It was her choice to participate in that.”

“You’re gonna fuckin’ pay for her death, you piece of shit.” Mr. Masters swore yet again.

You heard something else break in the office and cringed, taking a step forward until you were an inch away from the cracked door. You peered inside and witnessed a dark haired man holding Dean by the throat, a gun pressed hard into his abdomen.

“Give me one goof fuckin’-” the man became silent as you pushed into the room, knocking the door back, causing it to ricochet against the wall behind it.

“Is this your new lay, Winchester, huh?” Masters taunted. “My, you certainly know how to move along, don’t you, boy?”

“You touch one hair on my client, your entire family will burn to the ground tonight.” Dean threatened, his eyes flickering over to where you stood by the doorway.

“Oh?” Master's’ eyes brightened in a way you never thought was possible for a human being. “Well, if that’s the case-”

You didn’t want to know what the man was about to say. You had strode into the room and swiftly took the gun from Dean’s holster on his hip and shot Mr. Masters dead between the eyes. Had you never entered the room, he’ll only knew what kind of chaos would have ensued. You knew that if you had never made you entrance known, Dean probably would have died on the spot.

Once the man was splayed out on the red carpet, you rushed over to Dean who had been rubbing at his neck, looking at you with pride.

“What the fuck was that about, Dean?” you asked in frantic. “Are you okay?”

Nodding, he eyed you and then the man laying on the floor of his office. “Was that the first time you shot a gun at someone?”

Shyly, you nodded, looking at the ground. “I didn’t mean to barge in like that. I heard shouting and curiosity got the best of me. It won’t happen again.” You handed the gun over.

“How did it feel to hold it in your hands?” He asked. “How did it feel to take a life?” He walked over to the other side of his desk and opened a drawer before dropping the gun inside and closing the drawer once more and locking it with a key.

“Exhilarating.” You admitted.

“Look at me.” He demanded lightly. “If this occasion arose again, would you hesitate? Would you think before you pulled the trigger?”

“Why was that man after your head?” You avoided the question, shuffling on your feet as his gaze bore into your skull. “What was the shouting about? How long was he in here? Were you messing around with his wife? What the fuck?”

Sighing, he walked over to you and tucked a finger under your chin to place your gaze on his own. “I wasn’t going to inform you of that part of this life, doll face. But yes, I was screwing the man’s wife. She volunteered to come along with me on a bank heist. Unfortunately for her, she got captured in the aftermath and I was too slow to save her.”

“So that was her husband?” You asked, nudging the foot of the man laying on the ground. “Do you have a lot of enemies, Dean?”

“A fair amount,” he shrugged. “I’m royalty around here, Y/N. This isn’t the first time someone came for revenge. And I’m sure it won’t be the last time, either.”

“Why would you risk staying in a city when half of the townspeople want your head on a silver platter?”

Shrugging, he made a face of contemplation. “Why not? I grew up around these parts. I survived this long, right? You’d be an utter fool to think a gunshot wound would kill the beast in me.”

“Careful on what you wish for, Winchester,” you smirked.

“You gonna pull that trigger on me, girl, huh?” The predatory stare he gave you sent a shiver down your spine.

“I might.” You watched as he shifted his stance, his hand swiping down his face.

“You’ve no idea what you got yourself into with me, do you?”

“Crowley will send for your head if you lay a finger on me.” You reminded him lightly. “You respect him. You promised him you wouldn’t let harm come to me.”

“I don’t recall ever speaking to him about your safety in my care, sweetheart.” He smirked, though you knew he was lying. “After all, what I had just witnessed, you don’t need my protection. You can hold your own.”

“My mamma raised me that way.” You stated.

“What if-” he pushed you back into the wall behind you. “What if I attack you out of the blue one day? What if you don’t have anything to protect you? What if someone takes you by surprise? What then?”

“I can hold my own, Dean.” you pushed at his chest, but he didn’t budge.

“What are you doing the rest of the evening?” He asked, searching your face, settling on watching your mouth move as you spoke.

“What?” you sputtered out. “Why?”

Smirking, he pulled away from you. “What do you say we have a little fun and rob a bank together?”

“Are you fucking insane?” you threw out.

“I will be soon enough.” He winked at you, a playful smirk curling the corner of his lip.

“No, Winchester. Fucking hell no.” You denied. “If you think-”

‘ “I won’t let those cowards get to you.” He promised. “Meg was a foolish woman who wasn’t careful. She was a grown woman that wanted to be babied by me because I gave her a piece of me a few too many times.”

“I signed a contract to sing at your club, Dean.” You reminded him. “I didn’t sign up to be your partner in crime with the potential of dying in your presence.”

“You’d look gorgeous in black and white stripes, sweetheart.” He winked. “What do you say we kill some chickens for target practice then?”

“No.” you denied firmly, crossing your arms in front of you.

“How else am I going to get to know my little songbird, hmm?” He asked. “I don’t do small talk and I know you will refuse an offering of a drink tonight.”

“Surely this is some test of yours?” you scoffed with a roll of your eyes. “This is a test to see if I’m worthy to be in your clubs?”

“I think you passed with flying colors the minute you killed a man without hesitation.” He gleamed.

“What did you mean by ‘chickens’, exactly?” you blinked at him.

Smirking, he grabbed your wrist and pulled you out of the office. “Come and find out.”

“Dean-” you  yanked your wrist out of his grasp as he led you down a flight of stairs and into a darkened room. “I’m not robbing a bank with you. Okay? Let’s make that clear. And what the fuck is that smell?”

“Chickens.” He stated as he flicked a light switch, turning the lights on. You felt your mouth drop as you looked into the glass and noticed hundreds of chickens moving about in a glass covered room.

“What the fuck, Dean?” You breathed out. “I thought you were referring to people!”

Grinning like a Cheshire cat, he handed you a revolver. “How good do you suppose your aim would be if your target was on the run?”

Shrugging, you took the gun from his hands. “Dunno. Until today, I’ve never actually shot a gun before.”

“Try it out.” He smiled, pointing to the chickens. He opened the glass door and motioned for you to step inside with him. You followed him and grimaced at the horrendous smell. “You’ll get used to it.”

“What if I screw up?” you asked.

“Practice.” He urged. “Well be here all night if you want to be. I want to make sure that you can handle your own if myself or Benjamin isn’t around to protect you.”

You nodded, though, as he inched his fingers up your arm and to your hands,clasping them together, you couldn’t think of a single coherent thought. “AIm and shoot, Y/N.” He mumbled against your earlobe. You were certain he could feel the rapid beating of your heart as he pressed up against your back. You tried ignoring his presence, raising the gun and closing an eye before pulling the trigger.

“You’re thinking too hard.” He observed, momentarily taking a step back before returning to his position pressed against you. “Ignore my presence in the room. It’s just you and the enemy right now.” He mumbled  against the shell of your ear. “You’re mealy on your dying breath and you only have one bullet left to shoot this fucker to the ground. Aim and fire.”

You didn’t know if he was trying to distract you or help you concentrate as you felt him shift behind you, his grip on your hand dropping down to your waist, his breath ghosting against the shell of your ear. “Dean, I-”

“Aim and shoot!” He interrupted. “Don’t let your sense get the best of you. Think about the action you want your fingers to do. Close off your emotions. Set your eyes on the target and aim to kill. Think of it being a survival guidance.”

You closed your eyes for one short moment and pointed the gun at a single chicken. You felt his fingers graze the back of your hand and up your arm. You swallowed down the moon that wanted to escape your lips. You never knew a man like this could have this type of effect on you. You hated the man with a burning passion. So why are you allowing yourself to feel so mushy?

“Breathe, Y/N.” His lips grazed against your ear as he spoke your name. “Aim and pull. Aim and pull.”

You took a deep breath and cocked the gun back with your eyes closed. You heard the hurtful cry of a chicken and opened your eyes, turning your head to see Dean’s Cheshire grin.

“Now keep your eyes open this time?” he asked.

You needed and cleared your mind, silently picking out a target before you felt Dean’s hands on you once more. “Aim and shoot, sweetheart.”

You followed his instructions and gleefully whooped in the air as you hit yet another chicken, despite the frantic in front of you.

“You want to go on a car ride?” He asked, turning your face to look at him. “Take a ride around the town, perhaps?”

“You’re not asking me to kill a human, are you?” you asked, worrying at your lip.

“Of course not.” Though he was supporting a cheeky grin. “Of course, you can always back- what the hell?” He swore in surprise as you aimed the gun over his shoulder and pulled the trigger, causing a bullet to whiz past his ear.

“Don’t underestimate me, Winchester.” You smirked at the momentarily lust in his eyes.

“That was a terrible shot.” He smirked. “You completely missed me.”

“Want to make a bet on that?” You blinked, pointing the gun at his face this time. “I’ll make sure your pretty little face is all over this room, Dean. What are you planning to do with me?”

“Let’s go rob a bank; the streets are fairly quiet this time at night.” He propositioned.

“And the police?” you arched a brow. “What about them?”

Shrugging, he took the gun from your hands. “They’re currently halfway across the town dealing with some petty criminal charges, all thanks to my crew.”

Before you could even think about what you were saying to this man, you finally agreed, much to Dean’s pleasure. You admired his charisma. You admired the man’s intelligence and patience with you. He still terrified you and made you so angry, yet you knew you could get along with him as long as you didn’t make him pissed off at the world. You knew he wouldn’t stop bickering with you until pleased his every thought.

“How often do you commit these petty crimes?” you asked as you followed the man out of the room and down a hallway, exiting a door that led to an alleyway on the side of his club. He walked over to a car and pulled the door open for you. You sat inside and waited for him to close your door before he rounded the car and sat behind the wheel.

He left the question unanswered as he drove out of the alleyway and onto the street, careful to blend into the few cars that littered the road around him. He drove out of the city and pulled into the back lot of a city bank.

“Why do you do this, Dean?” you asked as the pair of you sat in silence for a long moment. “What made you get in this life and stay in it?”

“Family tradition, really.” He shrugged. “When John was around, he taught me how to be a man and run this city. Before my mom died, she taught me how to hold my own. I couldn’t leave this place if I tried. You okay?” He asked as he noticed your far off look in your reflection in the car window.

“I signed up to be your songstress,” you reminded him. “But yet, here I sit in your car, preparing myself for a bank robbery. What if I die like Meg had? What if I hesitate to pull the trigger this time? Killing a chicken is nothing, but a human? I don’t know.”

“Picture something that makes you feel fire in your blood. Picture yourself standing in front of your worst enemy. It’ll be easy like that.” His comment made you wonder how often he had to kill someone before it had become a way of life to him.

“Doesn’t it get tiring being the bad guy all the time, though?” You asked.

“Doll,” he shifted in his seat, giving you a long look. “I ain’t the bad guy here, trust me on that.”

“I’ve been trusting you since I signed that damned contract. You promised Crowley my safety.”

“And I take that promise heavily Y/N.” He stated. “No harm will come to you. The death of Meg was something I didn’t care for. Do you want to go back to your home? You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

“It’s okay,” you blinked after a moment. You were determined to be strong. You weren’t going to back out now. You just had to suck it up and

“You okay holding a .22, then?” he asked, opening his door and grunting as he stood out away from the seat.

“Yes.” you answered as you followed his movements and walked to the trunk of his car.

He smirked and handed it over once the trunk was popped open. He pulled out a shotgun and rested it on his shoulder before closing the trunk.

“What if someone dies in here?” you asked.

“You’re asking too many questions.” he scolded lightly, hiking up an eyebrow.

“Besides,” he smirked. “It’s not busy in here tonight.” He peered into the window and licked his lips before beckoning you to follow him as he kicked the door in and waltzed in, shooting a few rounds up into the ceiling, scaring all the people inside. “Everyone on the ground! Now!” He shouted, walking over to a bank teller. “Give me the keys to the vault and I won’t hurt a finger on these pathetic cunts.”

Your palms were sweating. Your heart was beating too fast. You swallowed vomit as it rose in your throat. He tossed a bag towards you. “Go around and collect whatever valuables these cunts are holding on their bodies, will you?”

You walked around, trying not to vomit on the ground as you noticed how terrified these people had become at the mere prospect of being robbed at gunpoint. “Get back to the car when you’re done.” He instructed when you had collected everything. “I’ll be there in a moment.” He promised, curiously eyeballing one of the bank tellers that were sitting behind the counter. “Fucking Christ, Y/N!” he swore. “Get back in the car now!”

You snapped out of the reverie you had been in and ran out of the bank and slid into the driver’s seat, not knowing if Dean would be pissed about a woman driving his car or not., You didn’t care at that moment. You heart was hammering deathly against your eardrums. You could hardly breathe. You didn’t know what had happened in there to cause him to panic as he had, but you weren’t going to run back inside to find out, either.

Dean watched as you ran out of the bank, panic and fear written across your face all along the way. Once you were clear out of the place, he waltzed over to the bank teller and gripped her throat, a grimace plastered to his handsome face. “Oh toots,” he grinned, knowing exactly what had just happened. “I wouldn’t have pressed that button if I were you.”

“I didn’t.” Her mouth was trembling.

But Dean knew what she had done. He growled in anger was the unmistakable sounds of sirens sounded in the distance. He placed the gun to her head and pulled the trigger on her, not giving a damn about the screams of horror around him. He knew the police were gaining on him. Bu he wasn’t finished having fun. He turned around and shot several more customers as three uniforms barged into the joint. He laughed maniacally as they pointed guns at him.

“Well, well,” he grinned, taking a step away form the counter. “What’s up, fellas?”

“Not again, Winchester,” one of them groaned.

“Just having a bit of fun-” he ended his taunt in a groan of pain as a bullet had been lodged into his thigh.

“You a wanted criminal, you piece of shit.” the officer said.

He looked between the officers and the door, silently calculating the estimated time for him to escape without any more harm done to him or the people laying on the ground. Without thinking, he shot the officers and ran out of the place through the back doors as quickly as he could with the bullet jammed into his thigh.

“Drive!” He shouted as he slammed into other car, shutting the car door. He’d yell at you for driving his precious car later in the day when he’d picked the bullet from his skin.

“What the fuck were you doing in there?” you panicked as you hit the accelerator and sped down the street.

“Will you shut the fuck up and drive, Y/N? Please!” He spat out, clutching at his thigh in pain. “They know where we are!”

You slammed hard on the gas and weaved in and out of traffic as you made your way to the highway.

“There’s a safe house twenty minutes from the city. Fucking drive!”

You followed his instructions, wondering just how badly he had been shot if he was allowing you to see this pain. “Does anyone know about this place?”

“It’s Benny’s uncle’s cabin. Jesus, Hell, Y/N.” He grunted in pain, letting out a whine. “Take a left here. Get on the ramp.”

“Okay, okay.” You couldn’t help but to worry for the man. You knew he’d been shot. You just hadn’t known where or how deeply the wind had been. “Where does it hurt, Dean?”

“The fuckers got my thigh.” he winced in pain. “Get there, please!”

“I don’t-!”

“Get in the left lane!” he instructed, fidgeting in his seat. “Fuck!”

You nearly rammed into the car in front of you as you drove into the other lane on the road, trying to make it to the exit in time. “A head’s up would have been nice five fucking minutes ago, asshole!”

“Shut the fuck up,” he threatened through a whimper. The sounds he had been making almost made you feel soft.

“Say that one more time and I’ll ram this car right into the bottom of a riverbank.”

“You Have a death wish, honey?” he smirked, thought it looked more like a grimace.

“Dealing with your shit? Yes.” You snapped.

“Make a right at the next traffic light.” he instructed, sweat poured down his face, he was starting to look a little too pale for your taste. You weren’t sure if a man could die from a shot to the thigh, but you weren’t willing to find out either. “There’s gonna be a fork in the road, take the right side until you come to a dead end. His house will be up a short pathway.” You followed his instructions and minutes later, you were helping him out of the car, though he grunted and pushed away from you, walking up the trail by himself. You had to suppress the eye roll.

“There’s a bottle of whiskey in the cabinet above the stove.” He said as he opened th cabin door and hobbled over to the couch with a loud grunt as he laid down on the dusty piece of furniture.

“What if Benny or his family come in and see us sitting here?” you asked after you had located the alcohol and knelt in front of him, helping him lay back on the couch.

“It’s a holiday cabin, sweetheart.” He smiled, watching as you popped open the bottle easily and poured a generous amount on a rag that had been sitting on the table.

“Brace yourself.” You warned as you took the pocket knife he handed you and ripped his pants around his thigh. “I’m going to assume this is a common thing for you? Being hurt with gunshot wounds and all, I mean.”

“More common than I’d like to admit.” He smiled gently.

You hummed for a moment until you pressed the wound gently, wiping it as clean as possible as he winched and squirmed in pain. You kept at cleaning around the wound until you no longer seen any dirt or grime around it.

“Scissors.” He spoke, pointing behind him at the cabinet on the wall. Third drawer down. “He doesn’t have anything else to remove bullets from the body. I keep forgetting to yell at him about that.”

You smiled and retrieved the scissors and begun tearing at his pants, feeling guilty and aroused at the intimacy of the situation between the two of you. He stayed silent, occasionally hissing in pain as you worked around getting into his skin and finding the bullet. You were a novice at this and he knew it. But still, he trusted you enough to not make him paralyzed.

You glanced at him when you had finally pulled the bullet from his thigh, feeling triumphant. “What?” You asked after a moment. “Why are you smiling?”

“You look beautiful,” he shrugged, propping himself on a pillow.

“You’re not getting into my pants, Dean.” you rolled your eyes, though you were flattered at the sudden compliment. “You’re only saying that because I just fished a bullet from your leg.”

Arching a brow, he blinked slowly at you ,challenging you. “I don’t speak lies, Y/N. You’re beautiful and you deserve to hear it. You deserve so much more than Crowley could have given you. That’s why he sold you off for a hefty amount. It’s not because I’m friendly with the man. It’s not because I threatened him either. Trust me, I argued with him for far too long to get you in my estates.”

“He never would have sold me if he didn’t want whatever was best for me.” You agreed. “He’s not my blood, but he’s the only family I have. He treats me better than anyone I’ve ever known, including you. You’ll never own up to his love for me. You’ll never earn my respect in the way Crowley had.”

“Respect?” He scoffed through a surge of pain as you gently lifted his leg up to place a bandage wrap around his thigh to keep the wound from getting infections. “When haven’t I respected you? I know I’m not the friendliest person to be around. But I have an image to uphold. People won’t take me seriously if I appear to be soft. But even still, you seem to wrap yourself in my life. You didn’t have to come with me tonight. I gave you an alternative. You chose to come without a threat lingering in the air. You were terrified, yet you came along anyway. Why?”

You didn’t have a reason for it. You didn’t have an answer with giving him. Dean held a certain charm to him that made you want to be around him, despite your fear and annoyance towards him. He didn’t threaten you. You gave you the option to join him. And you had fun, despite the fear and adrenaline running through your body. You studied his face for a long minute. His candy green eyes were the most amazing things you had ever had the pleasure of being in close proximity to. You’d caught yourself thinking of how wonderful it must have been to lay in bed next to him and stare into his eyes all night.

“Y/N?” Dean asked, brushing his fingertips across the back of your palm to gain your attention once more. “What’s on your mind? You were starting to have a weird look on your face. Tell me what’s on your mind. Thinking about the future or something?”

You rolled your eyes. “Shut up.”

He raised a hand and stroked a finger against your cheek. You were frozen on the spot as he trailed a fingers down to your lips and traced them before glossing down your chin and throat, resting his palm against the back of your neck. His touch sent a shiver down your spine. He glanced between your eyes and your lips. You found yourself leaning in before he had hissed in pain as you had accidentally touched his bandaged thigh.

You backed away from him and stood up, helping him into a sitting position. You yelped in surprise as he pulled you onto his lap, despite knowing that he was in pain. He placed his hand on the back of your neck once again. “Take two?” He smirked.

You nodded and razed your lips against his own before his tongue had swiped against your bottom lip, causing a moan to fall from your lips.


	4. Chapter 4

****

You knew what you were doing was the wrong sort of thing. But the man was almost like an addiction, you knew you wouldn’t be able to resist him for too long before delving in and getting your release. You felt blissful. You felt anguish. You felt anger and pain inside of you. You felt his arms snake around your body as he pulled you deeper into the kiss.

“Tell me,” he panted as he parted from you, earning a whimper from your own lips. “Tell me you don’t want this; tell me you wish to stop.”

Frantically shaking your head, you cupped his face in your hands and pressed your lips on his once more in utter desire. You hands trialed across his neck, tugging at the collar of his shirt, forcing the buttons of his shirt apart. As soon as you felt his bare skin brush against your touch, you fumbled rapidly with his necktie.

Your hands seemed to move all on their own as they popped each and every button open on his pristine white collared, bloodstained shirt. Your brain had ceased functioning by the time his shirt had been thrown somewhere on the floor away from the pair of you.

Dean never protested, never uttered a sigh of denial or pain as his lips made sense of your throat, nibbling and kissing wherever he could get his mouth on. He attacked the sensitive skin along your bare neck with hunger and desperation.

You new there would be marks showcasing all over your body by the night’s end, though you took no care for it. His mouth felt grand and marvelous as he trailed kisses and nibbles from your throat down your collar bone. His hands inch their way up past your blouse, the roughness of his skin causing a shiver up your spine an a quivering moan to fall from your lips.

In the position you were in on his lap gave you the perfect leverage you needed in order to grind your heat against the man’s clothed cock. With his free hand, Dean’s palm caressed the curve of your back and grabbed a handful of your ass before squeezing it tightly and massaging it.

With one swift tug, Dean successfully ripped your blouse in half and threw in away, not giving a single damn where it had landed. Once the restricting garment had been dealt with, Dean attacked your bra, easily tearing it in half and tossing it away. Now that your breasts had been completely exposed for him, he felt delighted in his conquest. His mouth latched onto one pert nipple.

With his calloused, large palm his fondled with the other nipple, pinching and tugging on it gently. An animalistic growl escaped his kiss swollen lips as you tugged on his hair, forcing himself to detach himself from your breasts to meet your lips with them. Teeth and tongue clashed harshly, but neither of you cared, all you had craved in that moment had been one another.

You took the opportunity to link your fingers down into his trousers and rubbed your palm against the erection that had grown. You begun to palm him through the material of his boxers until he was bucking into your hand, silently begging for your hand to grip him, wanting more friction.

“Get the fuck up,” he growled, his thick voice causing a moan to slip past your lips, a spout of arousal to pool between your legs. You quickly slid off his lap until you were resting on your knees in front of his spread legs. Yo watched as he shifted himself so he could pull his pants and boxes away from him.

With his erection finally out in he open reached out and wound your fingers around his shaft, earning a hiss of pleasure from him. Slowly, you leaned forward and wiped your tongue around his throbbing head. You slid your tongue across the bulging vein underneath his cock and continued on, all the while maintaining a deep eye contact with his lustful green eyes.

Withdrawing your tongue from him, you re-positioned your grip and squeezed gently, earning a slight gasp from the man as his head fell backwards onto the couch. Once more, yo placed his head into your mouth and sucked on the overly sensitive skin and swirled your tongue. Taking him deeper into your mouth,you relaxed your throat, taking in every single inch of him without complaint.

He moaned, causing more wetness to pool in your panties. The sudden sound from him, caused you to hum in pleasure, the vibrations from your mouth caused his hips to jerk involuntarily before he relaxed once more.

Once you knew he was completely relaxed again, you begun to bob your head along his shaft with hollowed cheeks, sucking him hard with your tongue pressed against his dick weighing heavily in your mouth.

For a moment, you stopped at his head and teased him with your hand, working him hard and rough. After licking his tip a few more times, your lips popped away from him and you beg to fully work with your hands, never losing eye contact with him. You had the taste of his pre-cum staining your lips and you licked it off slowly, causing his head to fall back in a low groan once more.

You dipped your head to gently take his balls into your mouth,causing his body to twitch as you jerked him off. He couldn’t handle the sensations flowing through his body for much longer and you were well aware of it. You heard the hardness of his breath and you fell more wetness pooling in your panties.

Your mouth tore away from his sac and returned to his cock, bobbing your head up and down as your hand tickled his balls, gently squeezing them, massaging them tenderly. A louder moan escaped from his chest and you knew he was closer than ever to his release.

Testing out his boundaries, you took a finger and pressed it to his prostate while squeezing his shaft with your hand. His cock twitched in your youth while his body tensed in shock. You hummed around his cock and he cried out once more, himself involuntarily fucking your mouth had an rough, causing you to choke on his cock in the most pleasurable sense of the word.

“Y/N!” he cried out in the filthiest way you’ve ever heard a man speak your man. Your ministrations sped up in the quickest way you could possibly manage, knowing he was second away from his inevitable release. However, sirens sounded in the distance and Dean forcefully yanked you away from his body.

“Shit,” he breathed out, helping you to your feet. “Sweetheart, we have to go. Now.”

You scrambled to gather your shirt and clutched ti over your chest. He paid no mind to you as he stalked over to the curtain covered window and peeked out as you tiptoed behind him.

“Wait a minute.” he mumbled, reaching behind him and grasping for you hand.

You remained still with your face buried into his back, feeling the rapid beating of his heart, adrenaline from fear and arousal pumping through your veins as you listened deep and hard to the sounds of the sirens slowly fading away. Whoever the police were looking for must’ve been someone else, sign shires faded rapidly the distance. A ghostly shiver ran down your spine as Dean released the curtain and turned around to face you.

He was a breath’s distance away from you now. You could swear he heard your heart beating in the silence of the room. You found yourself reaching out to him, wanting to touch his face. Your fingers down his jawline as he leaned closer to you, joining your lips in a passionate kiss, resuming the heated moment that was so suddenly interrupted.

Dean’s arm had sneaked its way around your waist and pulled your body closer to his own. He was still supporting a monstrous erection as he started to grind against your backside, moaning loudly and gruff against your ear. You tossed away the torn short you had grabbed and the simple action you had done started a chain reaction as the rest of the clothes the pair of you were still wearing had been ripped off in a moment in a clash of rough kisses.

Once you were both completely nude, Dean slowly backed his way towards the couch asserting his dominance by licking his tongue along your bottom lip before tugging at it with his teeth, nibbling and sucking it gently.

A whimper of pleasure fell from your lips as Dean pulled your body onto the couch, your back leaning against the armrest. Wasting no time, he crawled between your legs and met your mouth again. His rough palms found themselves a sot on your naked breasts, fondling them and massaging them. His other hand ghosted along your stomach until it reached past your stomach.

His fingers circled your clit in a teasing manner and somewhere between a desperate moan and whimper, you pleased with him to be inside you. He nodded and grabbed our ankles before lifting them above his shoulders before pressing the head of his cock past your entrance and slamming inside of you all in one fluid motion. You Knew he would stretch you ungodly when you held him inside your mouth, but you never imagined to feel this wonderful with the man.

He felt thick and hard. For a short moment you had thought you would come undone from the stretching itself. The pair of you groaned in unison as he had buried himself deep inside you. You gripped onto his shoulders to help aid in composing yourself. The digging of your nails into the bare flesh of his shoulders gave him the permission  to move. He pulled out completely before thrusting back inside, snapping his hips rapidly.

The couch creaked beneath you and i could contain the cry of pleasure at his rough ministrations. The knot in your stomach was already tightening as his finger continued their assault on your sensitive core. His hips rammed into your owns, faster and harder as he begun to find a steady pace that was pleasurable for the pair of you. Each drive of his ships brought you closer to the edge until he had found the right angle and your backyard away from the couch in surprise.

With a profound smirk on his face, Dean began to thrust harder into your cunt, busting your sweet spot until the knot in your stomach had become so tight, you could hardly breathe. Your nails raked across the plane of his back as the couch rocked beneath you with the power and speed of his thrusting.

Pornographic moans fell between both of your lips at the pleasure as skin slapped against skin. “Fuck,” you moaned out as you knew you were close as ever to your release.

“Come for me, baby,” Dean grunt in response. “Come all over my cock.” His hips barely faltered in their rough pace, revealing his ever growing release as well.

And that simple command was all it took for you to come completely undone at his will of command. Your body trembled, your head was thrown back by sheer pleasure as your walls clamped down on his cock,your hands fisting his hair, desperation for something to keep your grounded while your body convulsed.

The knot in your stomach had finally been released as he worked through his orgasm, moaning out your name in soft grunts of pleasure, his cum spilling inside of you, filling you graciously with his seed.

*******

The next morning rolls around and as Dean and yourself drives closer to the city, a tingle crawled up his arm. Something wasn’t right and e knew it. He didn’t have to even think about what had happened before he approached his club, silent and deadly- something was extremely wrong.

“Dean?” you questioned lightly, noticing the hardened expression on his face as quickly as it had formed on his handsome features.

“Something’s off,” he muttered, mostly to himself as he stood out of the car and quickly surveyed his surroundings, noticing almost immediately that Benny’s vehicle was nowhere in sight. “Y/N,” he chewed out, turning his murderous gaze on you. “Stay in the car and don’t get out.” “I’m not a child-” you begun to protest, though as he slammed his palm against the hood of the car, you closed your mouth.

“I said stay in the damn car!”

You nodded immediately and remained put, watching as Dean stormed into the building, gun firmly in his hand. You didn’t know what to think. As Dean marched inside, he stopped short; the place was in complete shambles; it looked as though it had been ransacked. Bottles of alcohol littered the floor, some broken, others seemingly still intact. Mirror that hung against the back wall had been shattered, cascading along the few benches that stood in front of it. Tables were turned over. A faint smell of gunfire and cigar smoke lingered in the air.

“Benny!” Dean called out in a frantic, rushing behind the bar and through the closed door before leaping up the stairs three at a time in order to get ho the offices upstairs where he prayed his friend would be. “Benny!”

He rushed to an office, swearing out loud when he had noticed the place was in similar shambles from the scene downstairs. “Where the fuck are you, man?” Papers were strewn about, desk drawers broken in half across the floor. A broken window allowed bursts of wintry air to fill the small space.

He rushed to the basement, swearing loudly at the chickens as they clucked and flapped their wings in a disturbed manner. He rushed over to his safe and punched the code in, sighing in relief when he noticed John’s prized gun was still safely inside.

He took the .22 and tucked in into his pants before making his way back up to the ground floor, walking over to the register and slammed his palm against the wooden surface of the bartop. He picked up the phone and dialed Benny’s number in a hurry.“Yeah, sir?” Came his thick voice after a moment.“Ben.” Dean sighed in relief. “The bar, what happened while I was away?”

“What do you mean?”  **  
**  
“The bar!” Dean motioned in front of him exasperation, thought nobody was around him. “What the hell happened last night? Y/N and myself went on a little trip last night; I come back and the bar is ruined! Money’s missing, glass is everywhere, my offices are torn apart.”

“I’ll Be there in ten.” Benny hung up the phone before Dean could spit another word out of his mouth. In a moment of frustration, Dean ripped the phone from the wall and threw it across the room, grimacing as it made contact with a table, splitting a crease in the middle. Quickly, he made his way out of the place, where you were now sitting on the hood of his car. 

“Winchester!” you gasped in surprise.

“The place is wrecked.” He informed, looking around before opening the trunk of the car and pulling out yet another pistol before tucking it into his shirt tail. “It’s not safe in there; don’t you dare.” he threatened as you made to jump from he hood and take a look inside. “Benny will be her shortly. I’m thinking he might know what happened.”

 “Who in their right mind would be brave enough to destroy your territory?” you frowned. “They would be foolish.”

“What they did here, Y/N, was nothing brave. It was cowardly.”

With a roll of your eyes, you cross your arms in front of you. “Take a breath, Dean.”

“This is cowardly!” He roared, kicking at his car in anger. “It’s going to take time and money to fix the damage! Benny-” his facial features became full of relief as the car approached him and out stepped Benny.

“Winchester.” He stepped up. “What happened?”

“See for yourself.” He invited. “Y/N, stay here.” He walked back into the bar with Benny hot on his heels.

“Holy hell, Dean. Benny whistled as he surveyed the damage.

“They managed to break into the office upstairs.” Dean reported.

“Shit, boss.” he whistled low as he walked around, surveying the damage. “How the hell did they break in? The place as locked tight before I left here last night.”

“As soon as I find the prick who did this, it’s a war.”

“Did they take any valuables?”

Dean shook his head. “It only looks as though the roughed up the place because the couple of bills left in the register. Possibly few bottles of whiskey.”

“Give me a few days to fix this,” Benny pledged. “I’ll have a few of my boys come around to fix the place to be brand new again.”

“I’m going to take Y/N out for the day,” Dean sighed, glancing over the damage once more. I don’t want her seeing any of this right now. I have to find out where Kevin might be.”

“Check with Charlie, he might be with her again.”

He nodded in farewell before bidding goodbye and walking out of the place. He strolled over to his car and pulled the passenger door open for you, silently asking you to take a seat. “I want you to go over to Charlie’s for the day, okay?” He sad. It wasn’t a question.

“Dean,” you demanded sternly as he pulled onto the road. “What happened in that bar that you won’t let me see?”

“You’re going to start next week,” he avoided the topic. “You’ll still get paid for this one.”

“Dean.” you said sternly.

“I have business to attend to across town; Benny’s coming with me.” He lied as his fingertips turned white against the black material of the steering wheel.

“Dean, you’re scaring me.” you eyed him intently; his jaw clenched, his breathing deep and rapid. You almost thought he was going to turn around and slap you across the face.

“I’m fine,” he blinked. “Just stay away from my establishments until I come around for you; it wouldn’t do you or anyone good if you got caught up in this bullshit. I’m sorry.”

The pair of you arrived at Charlie’s bar without any more spoken words though you had wanted so dearly to ask what was happening. You started to feel guilt, though you couldn’t understand why. “Go inside,” he ordered lightly. “I’ll see you soon, I promise.”

“Please don’t do anything stupid.” you nearly begged as you stepped out of the car, worry etched all over your face. He nodded in silence as he watched you walk into the quaint little bar before making his way over to someone he never thought he would see face to face again, Alastair.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean hardly glanced back in the rear view mirror before his wheels were spinning fast down the road. He quickly made his way over to Crowley’s bar, silently praying to whatever deity was up above that Crowley would know exactly what to do. Normally he ask the stout man for a opinion. But the man was desperate at this point. He haphazardly parked his car in front of the place before stepping inside the joint. Carefully, he surveyed the room, noting the lack of drunkards littering the bartop.

“What’s up, twinkle toes?” Crowley greeted as he beckoned Dean over. “Benjamin just called; said someone ransacked your club.”

“Whereis castiel?” Dean demanded. “That fucker owes me an explanation.”

“He went to check on the place last night after no one answered the phone over there. Said he found someone flipping the whole place around. Whomever it was beat him to a pulp pretty nicely.”

Without hesitation, Dean’s hand flew out and gripped the short man’s throat with a vice. “What did they do?”

“Go look for yourself,” Crowley spoke, easily pulling out of Dean’s grip. “He’s in the back trying to rest up.”

“If he’s on his deathbed, I’m Coming after you.” Dean threatened lightly as he stood to his full height. “Someone should have sent for me or something.” Dean kicked at the stool next to him before making his way around the counter and through the doors.

“Castiel?” He called loud enough for his voice to echo down the long and narrow corridor. “Cas!”

A muffled shot was heard from down the hall and Dean sprinted until he threw open the door to reveal his greatest friend laying on the sofa, arm wrapped in a sling, a black and blue right eye covered with a torn rag. “Cas, what the hell happened?”

“I don’t know,” he sighed. “Benny wasn’t around the place for long before he closed up the place. I hung back to count bills and inventory. Soon after he left, a car explosion happened down the street; I’m going to assume it was a distraction. Next thing I knew, thugs were barging the fuck in and causing mayhem. I tried stopping them, Dean. But there were too many of them. I didn’t have the manpower to stop them. Please understand that.”

“It’s okay,” Dean soothed, kneeling in front of his friend. One would think they were lovers in a battle had they not know the true identity of them. Dean reached out and pushed the hair strands from Castiel’s eyes, almost too intimately for the man’s natural hardness.

“Oh, fuck off,” Castiel groaned, swatting at Dean’s hand.

“I never should have left yesterday.” Dean sighed. “I should have been there to protect my property.”

“That’s why you hired Benny and myself, Dean.” Castiel grimaced as he shifted away from Dean’s nurturing hand. “We did a shit job of it. Hell, I won’t be surprised if you keep us around after this shit.”

“I’m not going to exile the pair of you,” Dean spoke as he leaned beside him and grabbed a new set of bandages and a bottle of whiskey. “Don’t flinch.” He instructed as he peeled back the bandage on Castiel’s shoulder and poured the alcohol on the wound, pressing the bandage on the wound as Castiel hissed in pain.

“Crowley would have done that, you know.” Castiel groaned as he settled back in the seat.

“You’re not his responsibility.” Dean commented.

“You’ll find the bastard, right?” Castiel asked as Dean finished with the cleaning.

“Don’t I always?” Dean said smugly.

“Make him pay for the trouble he’s caused.”

“I’m already on the lookout; I think I already know who was the cause of this.”  
“Who?”

“Alastair and his cronies; they’ve been trying to drive me away for years now.”

Dean felt guilty. Not about leaving his establishments, but for the pain he’s caused his friends. He needed to be more stable. He needed to have more respect. He needed to take more control than ever now that his territory had been attacked. He should have been in his establishment, rather than run around with some female who wants nothing to do with him in the first place. He was a goddamn fool.

“Dean,” Castiel mumbled. “Don’t blame yourself for this. Okay? You didn’t know this shit would happen. Who could know? You don’t have to hang around your territory all day everyday. Get those thoughts out of your head, man. You did whatever you had to do last night. This isn’t something you could have avoided. Okay?”

“I should have been there for you Castiel.” Dean sighed, rubbing a hand down his face. “I don’t know what I’m doing, all these years later. How the hell can I control the city when my enemy constantly gets under my skin? I’m falling for this girl when she wants nothing to do with this lifestyle I pulled her into. I should have left her at Crowley’s and been done.”

“From what Benny tells me, you’re smitten by her. And he seems to think she returns the favor, no matter how she acts. Maybe she’s the one who you need by your side to help you rule this city.”

“I should have ended my own business.” He grumbled, earning a snicker from Castiel. “All I wanted was for her to sing at a few of my estates, nothing more. Where the fuck have I done wrong?”

“Then take her and leave the city,” Castiel shrugged. “Myself and Be can handle shit from here on.”

“I don’t think she’d be up for it.” Dean denied.

“A man certainly can dream, right?” Castiel smirked. “So, not that it’s my business by why in the hell do you smell like a baby prostitute?”

“A man doesn’t kiss and tell, Castiel.” Dean winked. “You should know that by now, huh?”

“Be careful, Dean.” Castiel sighed out. “Let me get some rest, okay?”

Dean nodded and stood up before brushing his pants off and bidding good.

*******************

You felt a surge of uneasiness as you walked over Charlie as she sat behind the bar. You had no idea what the hell was going on with Dean and you felt terrified about it. You weren’t sure if the man was using you as a side piece, or he genuinely likes you.

“Hey kiddo,” Charlie greeted once she noticed your presence in the room.

You smiled warmly at her as you took a seat in the stool.

“How’s it going?” She asked. “It’s been a few days.”

“I might not be working  for dean much longer,” you sighed.

“Why not?” She asked, offering you a drink.

“He’s been acting really weird towards me for a little while now.”

“Have you talked to him about it?” She asked. “Maybe he’s just trying to figure out who attacked his club last night.”

“How do you know about that?” you asked.

“Benny called me this morning, explaining that one of Dean’s henchmen got attacked. He suspects it was Alastair’s gang. He didn’t tell you their history yet, has he?”

You shook your head.

“They’ve been rivals since they were young kids, their families feuding for generations. They stay on one side of town, Winchester’s stayed on the other. Of course, they’re always so violent with one another, always nitpicking each other’s brains an shit like that. It’s petty, if you ask me.”

“Someone got hurt because of the damage from the club last night.”

“Castiel,” she nodded. “He’d been there for Dean since they were children. Most people assume they were lovers at one point, but Dean denies it entirely. Says he’s as straight as a needle. Nobody dares call him out on it, though.”

You took a long drink out of the glass she laid out in front of you.

“How long you stayin’ around until Winchester comes around for you again?”

“He told me to spend girl time with you because he’d e busy with important meetings or whatever for the next week.” you replied.

“Good,” he smiled. “You can come with me to Ellen’s later on.”

“I’m worried for him, Charlie,” you worried at your lip. “He’s different than everything I ever pictured. And he’s been acting so kindly towards me. You know he taught me how to shoot a gun?”

“Don’t worry, kid,” she patted your hand tenderly. “He’ll be fine. He’s probably stressed out, is all.”


	6. Chapter 6

Throughout the course of the next several days, you had spent more time drinking and dancing with your friends rather than give any thought to Winchester. You had yet to hear any updates on Castiel’s well being or of Dean at all, really. You had felt as though Dean’s henchmen hated you. You felt as though you had taken Dean away from his business and that was never your intention. Hell, you were only supposed to be his songstress, nothing more was supposed to be included

Emotions weren’t supposed to be in the equation at all. Friendships, maybe. But not lusting after your boss. Not wanting his filthy grubby hands all over your body, nor his lips trailing kisses down your throat. You knew you’d never be good for Dean. And he’d never be good for you. But still, you wanted him, despite your gut and everything else in your body telling you not to push forward. He was the Mobster King of the city and he was a force to be reckoned with. He didn’t care for pity. You knew he couldn’t return your feelings. He’d only ever see you as a sex object. And you knew that about him.

“Hey,” Charlie’s voice came to your ear, snapping you out of your pitiful thoughts as your finger ran around the rim of he glass sitting on the table in front of you.

“Got tired of dancing, huh?” you tried to smile up at her.

Shaking her head, cheeks blotched in redness, she poked your nose. “You look sad.”

SHrugging you denied any of your emotions. “I’m fine.”

“Let me know if you need anything, okay?”

You nodded. “I think I’m just going to head home.” Crowley’s place, really.

“Do you want a cabbie?”

You shook your head, thanking her, saying you could walk just fine. She drunkenly waved farewell as you stood for the seat and placed your coat on your shoulders and exiting the place into the frigid air. You rushed down the street, nearly slipping on ice a few times until you reached the door of his bar, grateful for the warmth on your cheeks as you stepped inside.

“Darlin’!” He exclaimed in surprise as he came from his office at the sound of the bell above the door rung out. “What brings you here so late?”

You pouted as you made you way over to him, briefly wrapping your arms around the stout man. “I was hoping Dean would be around, perhaps.”

Creasing his brows in confusion, he tilted his head. “What do you mean? Has he not been home?”

Shaking your head, you declined. “He said he was going to do some business out of town for a few days and I should just stay around with Charlie for a while.”

The facial expression on Crowley changed drastically in a matter of seconds. “What the fuck do you mean he’s on business across town?”

“That’s what he told me.”

“He’s a fucking moron.”

“His club was ransacked and Castiel got hurt.” you explained. “He dropped me off at Charlie’s bar down the street a few days ago and I haven’t heard from him since.

“He’s an idiot for leaving you without protection!” His palm slapped heavily against the wooden surface in front of him. “I have a feeling I know exactly where he ran off to. And so help me God, if he’s there, I’ll skin him alive myself.”

“It’s only a business trip, Crowley.” you frowned.

“Don’t you think it’s a little odd that his club gets hit and out of nowhere he decides to dump you on someone’s doorstep before disappearing without so much as a call to check up on you? For fuck’s sake, Y/N, the man took you to rob a bank, yet he can’t bring you on some petty business trip!”

“Why are you so angry?” you nearly shouted at him. You’ve gotten into a few spouts with the man before, but you’ve never seen him looking as though a demon had encased his body.

“He swore on his own damned life he’d protect you at all costs.” He swore as he begun looking under the bartop. “He’s going to hear my goddamn mouth about this when I see him, I swear to Hell and back. Fuck!” He swore as he couldn’t locate whatever it had been that he was on the search for.

“Fergus, what the-”

“Found it!” He exclaimed as he bent low to pick up the telephone from lower shelf. He placed the receiver to his ear before dialing a number and placing it on his ear. “Lafitte!” he barked out as a voice was heard on the other line. “Listen-listen, you shit head! Where the fuck is Winchester? I swear, I’m knocking his pearly whites out of his head when I see his face.” He glared at you as Benny spoke. “I don’t give a hell what time of night it is! Where the fuck is he? IS he taking care of Castiel? Or did he see him once and never again?You’re the only person he’s not ignoring lately, So where the fuck-”

You watched as Crowley grabbed a can of beer and popping the tab off with his teeth before chugging from it heavily. “What the fuck do you mean, you’ve got no clue? You’ve got three seconds-what?” He closed his eyes and breathed deeply for a moment. “Get dressed. I’m on my way. She’s with me right now. I’ll come over in a few minutes; be ready.” He hung up the phone and swiped a gruff hand down his face before meeting your eye. “Let’s go.”

“I’m in no-”

He pushed a glass of cold water towards you, ushering you to drink it.

Sighing, you grabbed the glass and chugged before slamming the cup down on the counter and standing up; Crowley helped you back into your coat. “Where we are going?”

He remained silent until he had you safely in his car in the back of the pub. “Dean’s going after the moron who trashed his place; Alastair. They’ve been enemies forever it seems.” He explained as he drove to Benny’s place. “Benny’s the only one with enough balls to straighten Dean’s head on his shoulders besides Castiel. Seeing as Cas is laid up at the moment, our next guess is Benjamin.”

You nodded.

“Don’t speak a word to him once he’s in here, you understand?” He asked as he parked in front of the house and honked his horn three times.

Hardly a second later, Benny’s head is seen hanging out of the second floor window, a deep scowl etched on the lines of his handsome face. He hissed and stormed outside another second after that. “Do you mind? I have a child sleeping upstairs.”

“How else was I going to announce my presence?” Crowley smirked as he stuck his head out of the car door.

“Fuck off.” Benny swore, even though he made his way to the back seat of the vehicle. “Hey, sweetheart.” He smiled once he turned to face you.

You smiled in greeting as you turned to look at him. You noticed he looked mildly agitated; Crowley had probably woken him up from his sleep. Without any more mentions of small talk, Crowley sped away from the house.


	7. Chapter 7

Crowley drove in silence. You were aching to know exactly what was going on but you found that your mouth refused to cooperate. Several minutes pass until Crowley parked in front off a tall skyscraper. You and Benny followed the stout man as Crowley led the way into the place. He completely ignored the receptionist’s calls for your group to not take another step further into the place.

“Excuse me?” Crowley demanded, stopping mid step to throw a glare in her direction.

“You aren’t permitted on these grounds!” she scolded, reaching for the phone. “Alistair doesn’t wish to be bothered when he has clients.”

“Listen, you bitch,” Crowley scowled, walking over to her, a murderous glint in his eye. “I don’t give a flying fuck what that man is doing or who he is chatting it up with.”

“I’m going to have you arrested if you take one more step.”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake!” Benny cried out, pulling out his pistol and aiming it at her forehead.

She sat back in the chair, fear etched all over her shaking body.

“If you even think about calling security, I’ll order your entire family to be slaughtered by pigs.” He turned to you and Crowley. “Let’s go.”

You and Crowley followed behind Benny as he took the lead up the stairs, taking three at a time. The penthouse suite was reached in minutes. Benny kicked the door in and the trio walked inside. The scene in front of you had you feeling absolute rage. Dean had Alistair’s back pressed against the mahogany desk, paper and supplies were strewn about. A few windows had been cracked, causing wind chills to seep into the room. Blood splattered across the floor like paint drips. It was a sight you’d never get used to.

“Y/N?” A voice was heard from across the room. You met the man once and once only, but you knew it immediately; Castiel.

“Cas,” you breathed out in relief.

“Winchester,” Alastair’s sleek voice filled the room. “Looks like you got yourself some competition for affection, huh?” He sneered. “How does that make you feel, hmm?”

“Alistair, you speak ill of me in front of myself ever again, I will end you without another thought” you found your voice become cold as you turned your head to face the man.

“Honey,” Alistair scoffed and scoped your body. “You don’t have the balls.”  
“Don’t underestimate me.” You grimaced. “I could have killed Winchester without a second’s thought on multiple occasions. What  makes you so sure I will hesitate with you?”

“Y/N, don’t!” Benny warned, grabbing your arm before you could take another step.

Easily, you walked out of his grip and strut over to Dean and Alistair “You nearly killed one of Dean’s henchmen. And for that, you deserve death.” Your voice held no emotion as you knelt down to remain at eye level with Alistair “You’re just some old fool, anyhow. You won’t live much longer. You will pay for vandalizing Dean’s property.”

You’ve never felt hatred for a man you’ve never met before. But as you stood, staring at Alastair’s blue eyes, you felt nothing but hatred and murder burning inside of you. You assumed it had been all the time you had spent around Dean and his posse.

“Sweetheart,” Dean’s voice came to your ears.

You chose to ignore him, never breaking eye contact with Alistair Your fingers ached to slither around the man’s slim throat and feel the life leaving his body. You wanted revenge for Dean. You wanted revenge for Castiel getting hurt. You felt guilt at that because you had known that had Dean not taken you that night, Castiel would have never been attacked.

It was that moment that you knew you had turned into a heartless woman. You were murderous and uncaring of anything that had hurt your boys. You loved Dean Winchester and he loved you. You cared for Castiel, though you only met him once or twice. You felt at home with Benny.

“Benjamin, do me a favor, will you?” you requested. “Kill the man that has Castiel, will you for me?”

“Sweetheart?” Dean’s gruff voice came to your ears again just before the deafening sound of a gunshot vibrated around the room. The man that was holding Castiel had slumped to the floor next to Castiel’s body. Benny ran over and helped the man to his feet. You heard Benny scolding Castiel for taking the journey to this place, knowing his was still healing form the gun shot wounds.

“Release him, Dean.” You ordered softly.

“Y/N?”

“Do as I’ve said!”

Holding his breath, his grip on the back of Alastair’s neck had loosened and he took a step back. He was beginning to feel aroused as you barked out orders. It was at that moment that he knew you could easily rule this city next to him without any hesitation.

“I’m going to end you.” You voiced out. “I’m going to destroy every thing you love and care for. I’m going to tear down your empire piece by burning piece. Dean doesn’t run this city anymore- I do. And I will tear this city to shreds and rebuild it in my own name.” Without a second of thought, you reached for Dean’s gun and cocked the trigger back before pointing it Alastair’s head and pressing down on the trigger. “Benny, sweetheart, do me a favor. Will you?”

“Anything, Y/N.” Benny’s thick voice came from the corner where he and Castiel stood in aroused shock.

“You and Castiel take these bodies and throw them down the elevator chute, will you?”

“Yes, ma’am.” Without hesitation, he ran for Alastair’s body and swung it over his shoulder as easy as if he were picking daises in a field

“Benny.” You called just before he reached the door. “Thanks.”

“For what?” He asked.

“Keeping Dean in order, keeping this city on its feet when Dean wasn’t around.” you smiled. “I’ll be sure to keep you on a high standard from now on. You’re loyal and I appreciate that. Wait for us in the car, now. Will you?”

Confused, he nodded. Little did he know, but he helped keep you sane on those nights when Dean was too busy to pick up his phone. The pair of you had grown close together as friends during these months and you owed him your life.

“Wait in the car for me, okay? I’ll be down shortly.” You smiled. “After this, I’ll take all of us out for pizza and movies. Yeah?”

Once the men were out of the office, you turned to Dean. You looked into his green eyes, smiling. His fingers were twitching by his side, lust blown pupils. Feeling a devilish smirk curling at the corners of your lips, you slowly strut over to him, swaying your hips with each stride. “Are you okay, Winchester? Poor little Alistair didn’t hurt you too much, I hope?” you cooed tenderly, just barely out of his grasp.

“The Lord must want me dead.” he whispered in a gruff tone. “To bring me such a daring woman, it’s just a cruel joke on my part. I must be dreaming, after all of this.”

“I’m sure there were others.” you shrugged carelessly. “You had only disposed of them before you had gotten to know them other than their pussy.”

“None of those girls carried independence the way you do.” he denied.

Taking a small step towards him, you smirked as he whimpered once he realized you were still just barely far away enough so he couldn’t take you in his grasp.

“I want nothing more than to devour you right here, right now.” He swallowed heavily as you stepped into his touch.

“I’m yours, Winchester.” you challenged before you completely closed the distance between the pair of you, locking your lips in a heated kiss.


End file.
